Frequently Asked Questions
These are the questions that are frequently asked. Did something happened recently that made you go "What the FAQ?" If so, this post just might have what you're looking for. If not... keep exploring! Newcomer Questions Q) Where can I level? Main article: Leveling Guide Q) Is there a command which can add status points quickly? Use this format: /str+ 250 Q) Why can't I buy from vendors? I have enough zeny. We use custom currencies instead of zeny. You can see the currency that a store uses on the left side of the store title. * PC: Platinum Coin * ET: Event Token * MC: Mithril Coin * DC: Donation Credit Q) How do I automatically loot a specific item? From where can I find this item? Where can I find that monster? How can I fight him? * @alootid + * @whodrops * @whereis * @mi Q) What's a faster way of converting Mithril Coins into Platinum Coins? Save 8,000 Mithril Coins and 30 Event Tokens. Then talk to the Coin Trader > Purchase Boxes > Platinum Coin 1000 Box, giving you a box that, once opened, will grant you 1000 Platinum Coins. This system was made for security purposes. Client-side Issues Q) Why does my client give me a message like "character info file size error"? Your client is outdated. Download the latest full client. Q) Why do I keep getting errors/crashes when I'm trying to install/play the game? Antiviruses are known for false threats when it comes to RO. They can also delete/corrupt some important files. For that reason, we advise players to turn off their antiviruses and firewalls before downloading until after patching the game. Also, lite clients are usually not very reliable, so try the full client instead. Q) Why do I get red messages in my chat log with the words "Resource file loading fail"? It is a minor spiriting issue message that appears on all clients. It doesn't affect gameplay. However, we are constantly working on getting rid of all the error messages, so please bear with us! Q) Why did I crash when I viewed my friend's equipment? Viewing others' equipment will cause you to crash if they have an aura or a similar mid-headgear with spriting issues equipped. Ask your friend to remove his or her middle headgear then try to view the equipment again. Mechanics Q) Why can I use skill name here? It could be due to different reasons, depending on the case: * Some skills have been disabled. See Disabled Skills. * If you're using The One Path, skills have been disabled starting from Level 2. * Make sure you have enough SP. Fallen Bishop Hibram Card is known to reduce SP. Q) Why do I get messages that say "Miss" when I'm fighting an MvP? You could try to increase your seeking attack, which helps to not miss targets, using equipment that enhance seeking attacks like Ifrit Ears of Seeking, Seeking Bishop Hat, and Desert Prince Hat. Depending on your character, you may need more DEX/Hit. When you get the message, you could also try to wait 5-10 second before hitting your target again. Also, make sure that the element you're using counters your target. See the Elemental/Attribute Property Tables for reference. Q) I used a card that enchanted my armor with a property (Angeling, Ghostring, Pasana, etc). Why do I still get hit? Enchanting your armor with a certain property/element does not necessarily make you resistant to that element. See the Elemental/Attribute Property Tables for reference. Q) I'm using Bubble Gum, but the drop rates aren't increasing. Why is that? There are two types of Bubble Gum: regular Bubble Gum (Item ID: 12210) which says that it increases drop rates to 200% (2x the standard rate) and (Item ID: 12412) which says it increases drop rates to 300% (3x the standard rate). Neither of the descriptions are to be taken literally. They do not increase the actual drop rates. When using Bubble Gum (regular), killing a monster will behave as though you killed it 2x, giving you two chances of obtaining the item. Say you're hunting Lost Soul (drop rate: 10%) with HE Bubble Gum. This is the process: # Using Bubble Gum, you killed Soul Taker for 10% of obtaining Bubble Gum. Did the player receive it? If so, end roll 1. If not, Step 2. # Using Bubble Gum, you killed Soul Taker for 10% of obtaining Bubble Gum. Did the player receive it? If so, end roll 2. If not, Step 3. # Using Bubble Gum, you killed Soul Taker for 10% of obtaining Bubble Gum. Did the player receive it? If so, end roll 3. As you can see, the drop rate is still 10%, but it's as if the gum gave you more chances of obtaining the item. Q) Does using more than one Bubble Gum stack? Do Bubble Gum and HE Bubble Gum stack? Does Bubble Gum stack with the Bubble Gum effect from the Collector/Guardian set? No. Q) Can we trade Lost Soul? No, but it is account bound, meaning that you can use any character to obtain it then store it into account @storage, as long as they're from the same account. Q) How do I tame a monster without taming items? Use a professor's Abracadabra (AKA Hocus Pocus) skill. Q) I am using a Mistress Card. Why do I still need a gemstone? Mistress Card only covers 1 gemstone. That means that if a skill (such as Abracadabra) requires 2 gemstones, it will cover 1 gem, but you'll still have to cover the other one. Q) I have tried to tame a monster many times, but why haven't I caught it yet? Taming rates have been modified in the server to be at a 10% success rate, whether the player is using taming items or Abracadabra. Abracadabra's taming spell also only shows up at a 10% rate. For this reason, be careful when trying to tame a summoned MvP. See Custom Pets for more information on ExperienceRO's custom pets. Q) Why is my SP very low when using Fallen Bishop Hibram cards? FBH cards reduce SP by 50%. The drainage can be helped by using Pharaoh Card. Q) My Star Gladiator has the Blind effect and it isn't going away. How can I fix this? This is a side effect of using the "Demon of the Sun, Moon and Stars" skill. To make it go away, reset your skills at the Reset Girl (moonhaven 215 190). Avoid using that skill if you wouldn't want its blinding effect. Warp Q) Why can't I go to Eden dungeon? You cannot warp there. You can only go by clicking on the portal, which can be unlocked by talking to Sophia, choosing a path, then talk to her again to receive a quest named "Chapter 1: Nidhoggr's Revenge". If you have the quest in your quest log (Alt+U), go to @warp moonhaven 240 130 and you should be able to enter the portal. Q) Why can't I warp out of Playground Kid, Eden, Bossnia, etc.? You cannot warp out of some maps. You can manually walk your character outside, or you can relog, which is usually faster. Q) Why can't I @warp to gld_dun? To go to a guild dungeon, you must be a member of the guild that owns that dungeon. Q) Why can't I @warp to Vanadis / @go 1? Vanadis can be accessed after unlocking Chapter 3, which requires Chapter 1 and Chapter 2 to be completed first. Q) Why can't I @warp to man_fild03? You cannot @warp to Manuk fields. You must take the Warper NPC > Fields > Manuk Fields > Manuk Field 3 Q) Why can't I @warp to lhz_dun03? You can either complete the Bio Lab Entrance Quest, or you can @warp to lhz_dun02 and take the portal in the center of the map that will lead you to lhz_dun03. The Path System Q) I am training/doing quests on my path, but why aren't I earning any points? You must talk to your path mentor first before you're able to receive any points. Q) I am killing many dragons/demons, but why haven't I received any path points? Make sure you have done the following: # Talk to General Van Handel and submit the three required items. # Talk to Sophia and choose the Guardian path. # Talk to your path mentor Arturia Pendragon in Moonhaven 172 127. # Relog, then talk to her again. # Make sure that you're killing dragon and demon MvPs, are not regular mobs like Petite, Deleter, Ferus, and Acidus. They do not count. Only MvPs of the dragon or demon race will count. Use the @mi command to see the monsters' information, like so: @mi tao gunka Your points will appear in the chat log after you've killed a dragon or demon MvP. The same applies to all paths in the sense that you have to choose your path from Sophia, talk to your mentor, relog, and follow the instructions properly. See: Full list of dragon/demon MvPs. Q) How to counter Gangster / Hooligan / Mafia / The Boss? I can't find them in @mi. * @mi 3583 * @mi 3584 * @mi 3585 * @mi 3586 You might want to take their attributes into consideration: Size, Race, Element, etc. (Psst! Demi-human resistance ��) Q) I earned enough points to reach my pinnacle, but I didn't receive my blessing. What should I do? If you accepted your blessing from Valkyrie but haven't received anything, you either didn't have enough slots in your inventory or you were overweight. If this is your case, relog, and you should receive your blessing. If you haven't seen Valkyrie yet or if you declined the blessing, earn more path points. She should appear afterward. Q) I got enough points to earn a path seal, but I didn't receive any. Why is that? Seals don't simply count the points that you currently have, but rather how much you've earned. Let's take the Guardian path as an example. You get a seal (either Seal of Bravery or Seal of Sacrifice) per 5,000 points earned. If you reach 10,000 points, you should have earned a total of 2 seals (assuming you had enough slots to accept them). Say you've spent 500 points right after that, leaving you with 9,500 points. Earning 500 more points will bring your current points to 10,000, but this does not mean that you are entitled to another seal. Seals don't look at your current points with spendings, but rather at the total points earned, which would be 10,000 (pre-spending) + 500 (post-spending), totaling your overall earned points to 10,500, meaning whether or not you spent your points, you'll have to earn 4,500 more to reach a total earning of 15,000 points, which should give you your next seal, and you'll have 3 earned seals. Q) I remade my character many times but I still didn't get the blessing I wanted. Why is that? Some blessings are rarer than others because of their attributes. You may remake your character several times only to have it receive Odin's Wrath every time he/she reaches a pinnacle. This is normal. The more you have to work for something, the greater becomes its value. The Storyline Q) I'm stuck in Chapter 1-2 / Why isn't General Van Handel talking to me / How do I get to Vanadis? Read and follow all steps: Most of the time, players either haven't killed the summoned ''Nidhoggr's Revenge, haven't submitted Gavriil's Ring, haven't killed the summoned Firefox, or haven't received their Pinnacle (Odin's Blessing). # Level up to a transcendent second job or an extended job, then to Base Level 800 and Job Level 250 in the leveling room/gold room "Playground Kid" (@warp moonhaven 258 183). # Talk to the Royal Guard (@warp moonhaven 185 205) # Submit 3 items to General Van Handel: Skeletal Amor Piece, Will of Red Darkness, Fire Dragon Scale. Check @ii for item information, @whodrops, and @whereis. You may use the MvP room "Bossnia" (@warp moonhaven 258 186) or kindly ask players to help you out. # Choose your path from Sophia. You can see the Redeemer NPC to view path sets. # Talk to Sophia again after choosing your path to obtain "Chapter 1: Nidhoggr's Revenge" which will unlock Eden dungeon. (Portal: @warp moonhaven 240 130) # Kill the summoned [ Nidhoggr's Revenge ] (killing the time-spawned one doesn't count!) # Submit Gavriil's Ring. # Talk to General again. # Talk to Sophia and receive "Sophia's Blessing" # Talk to General and receive the "Chapter 2: Strange Noises" quest # Submit Lost Soul which is dropped by Soul Taker who resides in Eclage Dungeon which is accessed through a portal found in Eden Dungeon Lv:3. Remember to use Bubble Gum to increase your chances. # Submit the 3 requirements to General Van Handel: 1500 Witched Starsand, 3 Ashes of Darkness, 1 Big Magic Defense Potion. # Kill the summoned [ Firefox ] (time-spawned Firefox doesn't count). # Get your pinnacle. # Talk to Jessica. # Congratulations! You have unlocked Chapter 3: Vanadis. Ask a GM to check your storyline if you find yourself stuck. Please use the Reporting Guidelines. Q) I killed Soul Taker many times. Why didn't I receive Lost Soul? Theoretically speaking, even if an item is at a 99% drop rate, there is still a possibility that you may never obtain the item, but it is very rare for this to happen, though there is still a possibility. As long as it is under <100%, there are no absolute guarantees. Use Bubble Gum to help increase your chances of obtaining the item. Alternative, you can also win Lost Soul from Lucky Me as killing Soul Taker isn't actually required. Rules and Etiquette Main articles: Rules and Regulations; Warnings Q) A player KSed a monster I wanted to kill. What should I do? Move along and try again. Kill-stealing is part of the Ragnarok Online experience! The game developers made it that way for a reason. When it comes to MvPs, most servers rule them as free-for-all, and so do we. Also, @noks doesn't work so just try to be a good sport about it. Q) Some players type too quickly in Disguise Event. Are they cheating? There are players who use the Alt shortcuts (Alt+M) for quick answers. This is very discouraged of players to do, but it is not considered cheating, so please be careful when reporting other players. See the Reporting Guidelines for more information. '''Q) Is GRF allowed?' It is allowed, but we do not support it. We will not show you download locations, nor will we help with or be responsible for anything GRF-related, so please don't ask. Use at your own risk. Q) Are we allowed to use bots/macros/third-party software? NO. How To Main article: How To Q) How to create a guild? How To: Create a Guild Q) How to create a party? How To: Create a Party Q) How to record a video? How To: Record a Video Q) How to delete a character? How to: Delete a CharacterCategory:Information